harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogwarts uniform
, the uniform required to wear for study at this school.]] The Hogwarts Uniform was the clothing that students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were required to wear during all of their lessons, whilst eating (breakfast, lunch and dinner) and studying in their spare time in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after their lessons for the day have finished and are allowed to wear non-uniform in their common rooms, dormitories and around the school-grounds. However, most students chose to stay in their school uniform after lessons as they'd be required to change into their pajamas for the evening that was not to soon after lessons had ended for the day. Uniform Design The uniform design for Hogwarts has changed over a long period of time, but the general consistancy of the uniform is the required black work robe, a black pointed hat and a winter cloak with silver fastenings. Also the house colours that are designed into the uniform are the same. Gryffindor's colours being: Red and Gold, Slytherin's colours being: Green and Silver, Hufflepuff's colours being: Yellow and Black and Ravenclaw's colours being: Blue and Bronze. Tom Riddle Era Uniform design, 1938-1945 During Tom Riddle's education at Hogwarts the Hogwarts Uniform consisted of: A plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie (Red, Green, Yellow or Blue respectively), a thick grey knitted v-neck jumper (with a black neckline), grey slacks/pleated skirt, plain black shoes, a grey pocketed blazer with your house's emblem (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) and a plain black buttoned robe with the schools crest on the chest. Known students to have worn this uniform are Tom Riddle, Rubeus Hagrid, Moaning Myrtle and Minerva McGonagall. Myrtle is known to have died in her uniform. The Marauder Era Uniform design, 1971-1978 During the Marauders' era of education at Hogwarts the uniform was relatively similar to Tom Riddle era's. The Hogwarts uniform consisted of: A plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie (thin stripes) (Red and Gold, Green and Silver, Yellow and Black or Blue and Bronze) a thick grey knitted v-neck jumper (with a house coloured neckline), grey trousers/pleated skirt, plain black shoes, a grey pocketed blazer with your house's emblem (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) and a plain black tied robe with your houses emblem on. Known students to have worn this uniform are, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Harry Potter Era Uniform design, 1991-1993 During Harry Potter's education at Hogwarts the uniform would change quite a bit since his father James Potter studied at the school. The uniform no longer had a blazer and it now consisted of: A plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie (thick stripes) (Red and Yellow, Green and Silver, Yellow and Black or Blue and Grey), a grey knitted v-neck jumper (with a house coloured neckline), grey trousers/pleated skirt, plain black shoes, grey socks, and a plain black buttoned robe with your house's emblem on. Known students to have worn this uniform are Harry, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. This uniform designed was used until Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Uniform design, 1993-1998 During Harry Potters Third year at Hogwarts, the uniform would undergo a re-design again. This time the uniform consisted of: A plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie (thin stripes) (Red and Gold, Green and Silver, Yellow and Black or Blue and Silver), a charcoal gray knitted v-neck jumper, a cardigan or a sleeveless vest (with cuffs and waist house coloured), charcoal gray trousers/skirt, black tights or charcoal gray socks, plain black shoes and a plain black silver fastened robe with your house's emblem on and respective coloured lining. Some students now older wear accesories on top of their uniform Draco Malfoy wears a Snake badge on his tie and Parvati Patil and her sister Padma both wear necklaces with the letter "P" over their ties. Also in 1995 a select group of students in the Inquisitorial Squad wore purple medals on their robes. Prefects and the Head Boy/Girl also wear a badge. Behind the scenes *The design of the Hogwarts uniform used in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is different from the uniform used in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban onwards. *The designs used for the Hogwarts uniform in the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone are used for flashbacks of the Marauders in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In all of the books cover arts and chapter arts (US additions) they generally show the Hogwarts uniform to be the student's regular clothing worn underneath a plain black robe. *Lochhaven International Ltd. are the suppliers of the Hogwarts knitwear and have been working with Warner Bros. on the films since Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and it has been confirmed that an order of new jumpers and cardigans have been purchased for the film version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Category:Clothing Uniform